poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of The Rescuers
Sora's Adventures of The Rescuers is Going to Be Another Sora's Adventure Movie Made by TheAngryPepe. It Appears on Google Drive in 4-23-15 (The Same Day that Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Reaired on Google Drive). Plot The film begins in an abandoned river boat in Devil's Bayou, where orphan Penny drops a message in a bottle containing a plea for help into the river. The bottle is carried out to sea and washes up in New York, where it is recovered by the Rescue Aid Society. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Lela, Tanner, Archimedes, Roger Rabbit, C-3PO, R2-D2, Selena, Caitlyn, McKenzie Fox, Liv and Maddie Rooney, Miss Bianca, volunteers to accept the case and chooses the janitor Bernard as her co-agent. The 25 visit Morningside Orphanage, where Penny lived, and meet an old cat named Rufus. He tells them about a wicked woman named Madame Medusa who once tried to lure Penny into her car and may have abducted Penny this time. The mice and our heroes travel to Medusa's pawn shop, where they discover that she and her partner Mr. Snoops are on a quest to find the world's largest diamond, the Devil's Eye and they plan to give the diamond to Master Xehanort and Ralphscoe. With the help of an albatross named Orville, and a dragonfly named Evinrude, the mice and our heroes follow Medusa and Mr. Snoops to the bayou. There, they learn that Penny was captured to enter a hole that leads down into the pirates' cave where the Devil's Eye is located. Thanks to Miss Bianca's perfume, the mice, Sora and the others attract the attention of Medusa's pet alligators, Brutus and Nero. Sora, the others, Bernard and Miss Bianca escape, and find Penny. The following morning, Medusa and Mr Snoops send Penny down into the cave to find the gem, unaware that Miss Bianca, Bernard, and the others are hiding in her skirt pocket. The 25 soon find the stone within a pirate skull; as Penny pries the mouth open with a sword, the mice push it out from within, but soon the oceanic tide rises and floods the cave. Miss Bianca, Penny, and Bernard barely manage to retrieve the diamond and escape. The greedy Medusa steals the diamond for herself and hides it in Penny's teddy bear. When she trips over a cable, Medusa loses the bear to Penny, who runs away with it. Medusa retaliates with gunfire, causing the mice, Sora and the others to flee until they are met by Brutus and Nero, her alligators. Bernard and Miss Bianca trick them into entering a cage-like elevator, trapping them. Two of the gang set off Snoops' fireworks, making the boat sink. Penny and the gang use Medusa's "swampmobile". Medusa is left clinged to the boat's smoke stacks with Brutus and Nero attacking below. Back in New York, the Rescue Aid Society watch TV to hear that the Devil's Eye is given to the Smithsonian Institution and Penny is adopted by a new father and mother. Sora, the others, Bernard and Miss Bianca remain partners in the Rescue Aid Society's missions and soon after depart on Orville, accompanied by Evinrude, to a new rescue mission. Trivia Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, McKenzie Fox, Roger Rabbit, C-3PO and R2-D2 Guest Stars in This Movie. Unlike Daniel Esposito's film "Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers", This Film is in NSTC Format (taken from a Disney Junior Channel airing of the film). The storyline continues in Sora '''s Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. Both Star Wars and The Rescuers were released in 1977. In one scene of the movie, Madame Medusa mentions the names Master Xehanort, Evil Selena Gomez and Ralphscoe when she talks about the Devil's Eye diamond. Kingdom Hearts, Teen Beach Movie, Rolie Polie Olie, Austin & Ally, Camp Rock, Liv and Maddie, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Sword in the Stone, Princess Protection Program, Babes in Toyland and ''The Rescuers were made by Disney. Chelsea Barnes, Domoninc Badguy, Barnaby and Constantine Works for Madame Medusa and Mr. Snoops in This Film. The New Version of I'm Number One is Performed by Constantine and Barnaby. C-3PO and R2-D2 will See Bernard and Miss Bianca Again in Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. The ending credits featured ending credits music from Frozen. The Rescuers was Released on Blueray for the First Time in 2012, The Same Year That Kingdom Hearts Drop Dream Distance was Released and Austin & Ally Season 2 Airs on The Disney Channel. This was the Last Time to Guest Star Good Selena in Any Sora's Adventure Film. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series